


SØNDAG 01:05

by wyoheartsmusic



Series: Butterfly Effect [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Flirting, Isak is already out, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, a hint of angst maybe?, idk what to tag this rip, it's still a little messy, what if even would have come into the bathroom instead of emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: The boy squad is hanging out in the bathtub smoking - as one does at a party - when a gorgeous boy walks into the bathroom. Isak might or might not be smooth.Or: It’s Sunday, 02.10.16, 01:05 and some things are the same while others are a little different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vorfm95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vorfm95/gifts).



> I have about 47234723742734 WIPs so of course I would start something else instead. This one is for my best bud Marta because she gave that prompt and she worked so hard on some epic drawings and also she has her first day of work today and I hope everything goes/went well <33 love you and hope you like this!

It was kind of ridiculous how desperately they were looking for parties to crash each weekend only to end up in the bathtub of a random bathroom, getting high as kites. But Isak didn’t complain. Just before the beginning of their second year, he had come out to his friends after deciding that he didn’t want to live his life fake anymore.

He had dreaded their reactions but they had been totally cool about it, except for the borderline offensive questions Magnus asked. But that was just who Magnus was.

As per usual, the other three boys were talking about girls they thought were hot and who they wanted to hook up with. It wasn’t Isak’s favourite subject but at least they didn’t expect him to join in the conversation anymore.

He was content to just smoke and listen.

That was until Mahdi piped up, “What about you then? You never talk about anyone you wanna hook up with. There has to be someone…”

“Well…” Isak took another drag, filling his lungs with smoke. He _could_ mention his ridiculous crush on one of the hottest boys he had ever seen — if not _the_ hottest — or he could just make something up. Someone like Julian, who was attractive and they had shared a kiss once but who wasn’t more than a party hookup. It would be safe. “There is one. One guy. Listen to me—“ Fuck, the weed was clouding his brain, he was actually doing this, “Dark blonde hair. Tall, ridiculously tall. His jawline is just— _wow_. I don’t know his name but…” He trailed off, smirking, imagining what he’d do with that boy if he ever had the chance.

Jonas hummed thoughtfully. “Oh, I think I know who. The one resembling James Dean, right? He’s handsome,” He mused.

Isak grinned, “Yeah. Yeah, that’s the one.”

“You don’t have a chance with him,” Jonas snorted immediately, “Not in this universe.”

“I do have a chance!”

At that, Magnus piped up, “I heard he last dated a model. Beautiful, smart and _female_. You are neither!”

Isak turned around to give Magnus his best offended look. “Excuse you! I am _fucking_ hot and I write only fives and sixes.”

Mahdi piped up, “He’s got a point, you know? I mean he has an ugly mug but there’s still a chance that the dude is bi or pansexual, bro.”

“Pansexual?” Magnus leaned forward to look at Mahdi in confusion, “What’s that?”

“It’s when you like both guys and girls,” Mahdi shrugged.

Magnus still didn’t quite seem to understand and Jonas as well asked, “Isn’t that just bi?”

To put a stop to this ridiculous discussion, Isak said, “Man, there’s Google. Make use of it.” He’d rather they go back to discussion the hotness level of girls and leave his love life out of it — not that he _had_ a love life, but neither did the other boys.

“Listen to Isak, he’s the smart one,” Mahdi laughed and then continued, “Anyway, someone’s gotta take my stash!”

That prompted a round of passing around the weed as if it was a ticking time bomb until Isak rolled his eyes and exclaimed, “Fine! I’m gonna take it!”

And before there could be more of a discussion, the door burst open and Isak quickly put the drugs in the pocket of his hoodie so the person didn’t see it. It was a girl with short blonde hair who just rolled her eyes when she saw the four boys huddled together in the bathtub. “I have to pee,” She announced and then went to go about her business unperturbed.

A moment later, the door opened again and the boy of Isak’s fantasies stepped into the room. Isak sucked in his breath, his eyes slowly wandering over the lean figure, the perfectly styled hair and the white shirt that clung deliciously to his body. The bright eyes and flushed cheeks. “What the fuck, Sonja? Don’t just leave!”

Sonja, apparently, shot back with a hint of annoyance in her voice, “I had to pee!”

“Your man,” Magnus whispered with a grin and Jonas raised his eyebrows suggestively at him.

Isak rolled his eyes. The two people completely ignored them and while he knew his friends wanted him to make a move on the guy, it did feel a little hopeless.

James Dean gave the girl an unimpressed look and said, “I’m gonna leave. This party sucks, there’s nothing to smoke — not that you would let me anyway.”

Sonja flushed the toilet and washed her hands, almost glaring at the guy. “It’s not _good_ for you!”

“Fuck off, Sonja! I can decide for myself—“

Isak really didn’t want to get his good vibes killed by some couple’s fight so he interrupted them, cocky grin on his lips, “Do you know who you look like?”

While the girl turned her annoyed glare to Isak, James Dean’s gaze snapped to him, mildly amused. “Yeah.”

“Yeah, you look like the pirate lady,” Isak told him, feeling a boost of confidence when his friends started laughing.

Confusion washed over the guy’s face, “What?”

“You know… Keira Knightley or something?” Isak giggled.

Sonja glowered. “Fucking rude,” She muttered.

Isak shook his head. He felt quite proud that he got their undivided attention. “No!” He exclaimed, his expression turning into something earnest when he told the boy, “She’s ridiculously gorgeous… just like you. I’m Isak, what’s your name?”

The guy looked perplexed but answered after a beat of silence, “Even.”

Isak smiled, feeling something warm spread in him. “Halla Even. I’m sorry if I offended you. You’re really beautiful.”

Sonja rolled her eyes. “Yeah, we’re leaving.”

But time was standing still between Isak and Even as they gazed into each other’s eyes until a smile spread on Even’s face and he asked, “So are you my Mr. Darcy then?”

Isak smirked, shrugging as he got out of the bathtub. “I’ll be anything you want me to,” He assured confidently.

Someone behind him snorted and the girl, apparently having given up, groaned, “I’m leaving.”

When she was gone, Isak stepped even closer to Even, though there was still a considerable distance between them. “I think I have something that you might want,” Isak told him casually.

Even’s gaze flicked from Isak’s eyes to his mouth and he slowly licked his lips — Isak was maybe losing his mind a little because of that. “Yeah?”

Isak stretched out his arms to give Even full access, “Check my pockets.”

“Dude,” Came Mahdi’s warning but Isak flipped him off with his outstretched hand.

It came unexpected when Even, instead of going for the pockets of Isak’s hoodie which were _right there_ and contained what he was talking about, went for the back pockets of Isak’s jeans instead. Sliding his hands inside and, grabbing handfuls of Isak’s bum to pull him close.

There was a crack forming in Isak’s confident demeanour. His heart pounding like crazy as he gazed wide-eyed at those plush pink lips, almost going cross-eyed with it. He wanted to kiss Even so damn bad, felt it thrumming through his body but he was hyperaware of his friends still in the bathtub and while they had been perfectly fine with his coming out, he was scared of how they’d look at him if they actually saw him kissing a dude.

Isak tried to figure out what to do in a split second, his fingers that had moved to Even’s shoulders when he had been pulled in tapping nervously against the soft fabric of Even’s shirt.

“Halla,” Even whispered, his smirk turning into a soft smile.

And Isak thought _fuck it_ , he had never wanted anything more in his life and Even’s voice was raspy and deep, such a contrast to his smile, it drove him wild. Isak lunged forward, closing the distance as he captured Even in a breathless kiss.

Even tasted like beer and snus and Isak would have never thought he could be turned on by this — or maybe it was the fact that Even was still cupping his ass in his hands, kneading it a little to get a proper feel of it and subsequently lining their chests and groins up perfectly.

Isak’s never been kissed like this.

Somewhere in his fogged up brain he heard Jonas’ voice. “I think we should check if there’s some food in this place.” When they walked past, Jonas patted him on the shoulder, “Nice work, Isak.” 

Isak grinned against Even’s lips, feeling a little more at ease now that they were alone. His hands wandered up Even’s neck and into his hair, feeling the soft tufts between his fingers and wanting to fuck it up.

Even’s lips were wet and hot against his jaw and then neck where he sucked a little, coaxing a stifled moan out of Isak.

Isak was hard in his jeans, tugging on Even’s hair desperately in an attempt to stop rutting so obviously against Even’s thigh. At least Even seemed to be in the same situation, his dick hard and glorious against Isak’s hip.

Isak’s breathing stuttered when Even started kissing down his chest and then suddenly all the air was rushing out of Isak’s lungs and he didn’t know how to get more back into them and Even slid one hand out of Isak’s jeans pocket, his fingers teasingly at the waistband of his jeans instead and—

Isak felt dizzy, pulling away, a drawn-out “hey,” accompanied by an awkward smile on his lips.

“Hey what?” Even asked, brow furrowed in confusion.

His face was undoubtedly red and he felt ridiculous for panicking so Isak just dived back in, kissing Even again because _fuck_ , he loved kissing Even and he wanted to do it for the rest of the night and then when the night ended he didn’t want to stop anyway and—

Even’s hands rucked up his shirt, his hot touch lighting Isak’s skin on fire and he momentarily lost his train of thought, smiling so hard it was difficult to keep kissing Even properly. But Even was giggling too, one hand cupping Isak’s jaw, his thumb pressing into his skin while his other hand kept exploring.

Messed around with the front of Isak’s jeans.

Isak froze, ridiculously felt tears welling up in his chest and springing to his eyes. _He was fucking gay, okay? Why was it so hard to just— to let Even do this? They were both turned on and—_ Isak pulled away again, putting more distance between them than before as he leaned against the wall. “I’m sorry,” He choked out, looking at the ceiling so he didn’t have to look at Even.

“Isak—“

The door burst open, revealing that Sonja was back. “Even, the police are here,” She clipped, her jaw clenched.

Isak closed his eyes when the two of them left, taking a couple steadying breaths before he went to the sink and splashed his face with cold water a couple of times, glaring at his reflection.

When he left the bathroom, he was back to the Isak everyone knew him as.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a second chapter yayyy... this is a bit of a filler though ngl buuut i had fun staying very close to canon and still having some changes because BUTTERFLY EFFECT. talking of which, i changed the title and added this to the series because people are very convincing :D   
> i don't know how many chapters this will have but i'm having lots of fun with this so far and i'm writing on chapter 3 already - which you might get tomorrow - so let's see where this takes us :))
> 
> i hope you like this <3

**Mandag 11:40**

**03.10.16**

Isak’s Sunday had been spent trying to get rid of a nasty hangover and warding off Eskild who was way too overbearing for a day Isak just wanted to somehow survive without his head killing him.

It had also been spent trying to forget the feeling of being safe in someone’s arms and it meaning more than a random hook up at a party. Not that Even actually let him forget it with that stupid instagram notification burned into his mind.

_evenb.næsheim started following you_

In his curiosity, Isak had of course clicked the profile — only to find just one post on it.

It was fucking frustrating, especially because Isak couldn’t stop looking at the picture. His brain couldn’t quite understand how he had ended up kissing _that gorgeous boy_.

Isak had to remind himself that, as much as it didn’t feel like it, it had only been a hook up after all and the chances of seeing Even again were basically zero.

Which made it all the more shocking when Isak walked into the cafeteria with the boys only to have them suddenly nudge him excitedly, talking all over each other and screaming for everyone around to hear, “That’s Even! Dude, isn’t that Even? The guy from Saturday? Keira Knightley?”

His cheeks were burning when his gaze followed in the direction Magnus was pointing and he did, in fact, spot Even. Isak averted his eyes quickly but Even wasn’t looking anyway despite the boys making a scene.

When they were sitting at a table, Isak couldn’t help the groan that travelled past his lips because he realised that Even was right in Isak’s line of sight.

It took quite some effort to not keep blatantly staring at him, instead Isak busied himself with picking at his food, not hungry at all.

The boys quickly changed the topic from Even to something else when they noticed how unresponsive Isak was. Mahdi’s muttered, “Damn, that must have been one bad hook up,” being the last of that.

And Magnus started launching into a story about how after they had left Isak alone, he himself had actually found some girl to hook up with. “She had a cat tongue, I swear!”

“Cat tongue?” Jonas laughed, teasing, “You kissed a _cat_?”

“No, it was…”

Isak drowned them out when he heard a laugh from across the room and without looking, he already knew it must have been Even’s because it went straight to his heart, his stomach dropping. He really, really liked the laugh.

Even was talking to… Vilde and Sana? And it was unfair how hot it was that he completely focused on them, following their every word. It shouldn’t be that hot, it was just common courtesy.

Except when Even’s gaze strayed to Isak, that was _even hotter_ but Isak had to avert his gaze quickly, embarrassed that he had been caught staring.

“She didn’t have a clit,” Jonas said just when Isak tuned back into the conversation and it wasn’t what Isak would _like_ to talk about but at least it was better than obsessing over if Even was still staring at him or not.

It turned into Magnus being absolutely shocked that Jonas went down on some chick and he nudged Isak, asking, “What about you?”

Isak raised his eyebrows, smirking. “I don’t make a habit out of going down on chicks,” He shrugged, “Do you like chicks going down on you?”

“Hell yeah!” Magnus exclaimed.

“Not that he has any experience with that,” Mahdi chuckled, making Jonas and Isak laugh and Magnus just pouted.

“But yeah, then you have your answer. Go down on chicks, bro,” Isak concluded.

Jonas nodded importantly.

They were interrupted by Vilde, who chirped, “Hi! Do you guys maybe wanna join kosegruppa?”

“Kosegruppa? What’s that?” Mahdi asked.

Vilde lit up, excited to talk about this, “We’re part of the revue. We spread love, bake bread and we cook. Just make sure everyone has a good time.”

“Sounds… gay,” Magnus cut in, his eyes widening a moment later as he turned to Isak and stuttered out a, “Sorry, bro, I didn’t mean it like that.”

There was an awkward pause in which Isak didn’t quite know what to say but luckily, Vilde picked back up where she left off, “We have a meeting on Friday, maybe you wanna come?”

“Eh, Friday?” Jonas said slowly, “I mean it’s _Friday_ … I don’t know.”

That got Vilde off on a rant about they had to socialise and shit, Isak’s mind trailing off again. He craned his neck a little, balancing on the hind legs of his chair so he could look past the girls and back at Even who had gone back to writing or drawing in a little sketchbook.

He looked beautiful. His brow was furrowed in concentration and the tip of his tongue peeked out between his lips as his hand flitted across the paper in quick movements. Isak just wanted to get up and go over there to see what Even was doing and ask him about it and just— _talk to him_.

But of course he didn’t do that.

After how he had acted on Saturday, Even probably had no interest in him anymore.

It wasn’t one of Isak’s proudest moments when he almost fell off his chair because Even caught him yet again, shooting him a cheeky wink — or well, it might have been more of a blink but it was Even so it flustered Isak anyway. He was flailing a little but Jonas luckily caught him, shooting him an amused glance.

When he had regained his composure, he chanced another glance at Even who was smiling so brightly, Isak just wanted to cup that smile in his hands and cradle it to his chest. He must have been bright red but he sent Even a timid smile of his own.

By the time lunch break was over, Isak spotted Sana and Vilde standing with a third person in a corner. Eva. With the arrival of the police at the party, Isak had gotten a little paranoid about the weed he had been carrying for Mahdi so he had stupidly hid it somewhere in Eva’s house and now had to figure out how to get it back.

“I’ll catch up with you later, guys,” He told them, shooting Jonas a wide-eyed look since he knew what this was about.

Unfortunately, Mahdi caught on and asked, “What’s up?”

Isak grimaced when he admitted, “I left your stuff at Eva’s place so now I gotta talk to her to get it back.”

“Dude!” Mahdi exclaimed, then hushed his voice to say, “That’s _1000_ _kroner_!”

Isak rolled his eyes. “I’ll fix it!”

“You’d better!” Mahdi called after him as Isak approached Eva.

“Hey,” He said abruptly, making the girls look up at him — Sana with her usual glower, Vilde confused but hopeful that he had already changed his mind about kosegruppa and Eva with a smile. Isak blurted out what he wanted right away, “Eva, did you get my message about the uh, sweater?”

She nodded, “Oh yeah! But I didn’t find it. Granted, the house is still a mess but I don’t think there’s a sweater anywhere.”

Isak grimaced, trying to think of a way to go to Eva’s house and look for the weed himself. “I _really_ need that one, it’s my favourite,” He pleaded, “Can I just stop by sometime after school this week and look for it myself?”

“Or you could just tell me what it looks like and I’ll look again.”

Isak already opened his mouth to protest but in that moment, Even walked past, his green sketchbook peeking out of his jean jacket (Isak, once again, wondered what was in there) and a smirk on his lips. “Halla Isak,” He said but didn’t stop for a chat — which Isak was kind of relieved about; he didn’t want to discuss what had happened Saturday night with the three girls around.

In typical Vilde fashion, she squealed, “You know Even Bech Næsheim? He’s a third year!” Excitedly, she held onto Isak’s arm, asking, “Is he in a buss? Can you get us invites to their parties?”

Rolling his eyes, Isak groaned, “Nei Vilde!” before darting off quickly, avoiding any chance for Vilde to pry more into his business until he would accidentally spill that he and Even had hooked up and as a consequence of her being _Vilde_ , the whole school knowing about it in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment if you liked this or come scream to me at julian-dahl on tumblr <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, chapter 3 :)) I had a lot of fun writing this one, I hope you enjoy it too! <3

**Fredag 19:15**

**07.10.16**

Isak did not _fix it_.

Sana had cornered him in biology about the weed she had found and had blackmailed him into going to the kosegruppe meeting like they were on an episode of Narcos instead of mere second year students at Nissen.

So now Isak was sitting in the auditorium between theatre nerds because Sana was fucking terrifying.

He was angrily texting his friends that they should _please_ just show up, this was boring as fuck to do alone but all of them came up with flimsy excuses.

“Halla,” Isak looked up from his phone when he heard the already strangely familiar voice and Vilde’s excited, “Hi!” following after. Even was talking to the girls and Isak unabashedly stared, his heart doing all kinds of weird things in his chest — before it gave out completely when Even met his gaze, small smile playing on his full lips.

If only Isak could stop the goddamn blush every time Even looked his way.

Isak lowered his gaze back to his phone but he was hyperaware of the fact that Even was walking past him to sit behind him. A part of Isak was disappointed that Even didn’t choose to sit next to him, the other part was relieved because what really could he say to someone he had hooked up with and not much more?

“Hey Isak,” His head snapped back up when he heard Julian’s voice and he took in his hipster sweater under a hipster jean jacket — so maybe Isak had a type — and his long curls a mess atop his head. “I didn’t take you for a theatre dude.”

Isak waved his hand around dismissively, scrunching up his face. “I’m doing a friend a favour,” He settled on saying.

“You’ll like it here,” Julian told him confidently, “We’re the coolest crowd to hang around!” 

Isak huffed a laugh; he could really imagine cooler things than _this_ on a Friday night but he liked Julian and he wasn’t gonna tell him _that_.

“Hey, I’ll talk to you later!” Julian piped up, pointing down the room to a group of people who were probably his friends, “Maybe you can come to this party with us afterwards?” He winked cheekily before darting off.

Before— Isak stopped that thought. There was no before and after. _Before and after Even_ , how ridiculous would that be? _Under different circumstances_ , Isak would have easily agreed to come to the party, brought his friends along probably, and then would have ended up in a dark room to make out with Julian for a while.

Isak felt someone tapping his shoulder, his eyes immediately widening when he turned his head and ended up with his face centimetres from Even’s. “Hi Isak,” He whispered, smiling, “Do you want some bread?”

Was that _code_ for something? Isak furrowed his brow, trying to make sense of the question. “Uh…”

Even leaned back and then suddenly was sitting right next to Isak, so close it was almost socially unacceptable. “Here,” He offered, splitting the bun Vilde had given him earlier, “Sharing is caring, right?”

Dumbfounded, Isak took the bread. There was no universe in which he would have imagined their first actual conversation to go like this, talking about _bread_. Of course it couldn’t really be considered a conversation since Isak was unable to say anything. Vilde stood in front of them, starting to talk about kosegruppa and what their plans were and Isak belatedly muttered a, “Thank you,” to Even.

“…so we’ll divide you into groups. Or duos, so you’ll be pairs. That’s not a group,” Vilde explained, her voice shaky with how nervous she was. Isak felt for her, he wouldn’t want to speak in front of a bunch of strangers and he kind of admired that she did.

Even nudged him slightly, raising his eyebrows at Isak when Vilde mentioned the pairs.

Once again Isak flushed. Did this mean that Even wanted to work together with him? He couldn’t imagine why but it made him feel warm all over anyway. The prospect of just the two of them spending time together to bake and whatever else they had to do for kosegruppa almost made him reconsider being a part of this after he got Mahdi’s weed back.

“Since spreading love does not come naturally to everyone, I thought we could have a little love exercise,” Vilde announced and made them all get up.

Isak rolled his eyes as he got to his feet, chancing a glance at Even, who was looking right back at him, an amused twinkle in his eyes. “You don’t seem excited about spreading love,” Even muttered teasingly, the picture of casualness with his hands stuffed in the pockets of his jeans.

Before Vilde was even able to tell them what she wanted to do, Isak whispered to Even, “Yeah, uh, I’m out of here.”

There was some chaos while everyone followed Vilde’s instructions so no one noticed when Isak stealthily turned around to leave the auditorium. Well, except Even, who grabbed for his hand, tugging a little.

Isak sucked the air into his lungs sharply at the touch. He stared down at their linked hands mesmerised.

“Can I join you?” Even asked, smiling and completely unaffected by them touching.

Isak nodded jerkily and turned back around to head for the door — his thoughts were in turmoil and he didn’t think he was still breathing because _Even wasn’t letting go of his hand_. He tried to sound calm when he asked, “What do you wanna do?”

Even shrugged, falling into step beside him before he let go of Isak’s hand. “I don’t know, what were you going to do before I joined you?”

“I probably would have gone to the bathroom, played some game on my phone and waited for the stupid meeting to be over to talk to Sana… about something,” He trailed off lamely, his cheeks reddening again.

Even raised his eyebrows at him before patting the pockets of his jean jacket and grinning triumphantly when he found what he was searching for. He held up a joint, wiggling his eyebrows and saying, “I think I have something you might want.”

Immediately, Isak felt hot all over, remembering how bold he’d been when they had met and wondering where that confidence had gone. He just kind of gazed at Even, forgetting to answer altogether. 

Even chuckled and pointed in the direction of the exit. “Come with me,” His voice was a soft rumble and Isak wondered how Even would react if he just asked him to continue where they had left of Saturday night — except with the almost blowjob and the resulting awkwardness.

They ended up perched on the backrest of a bench with Even lighting the joint and taking a drag before handing it to Isak. “Do you know the group leader?”

“Vilde?” Isak laughed, “With the love exercise?”

“What was that?” Even wondered, smiling. He had that look in his eyes that simultaneously unsettled and calmed Isak.

Isak chuckled, noticing Even’s expression brightening. “I had to bail, I can’t be bothered with that shit,” He told Even.

Even bumped their shoulders together, taking back the joint. “Why are you here in the first place?”

“I had to comply with my side of a deal.”

“Sana?” Even guessed, putting two and two together after Isak had told him that he needed to talk to her after the meeting, “You’re friends?”

Isak rolled his eyes, snorting. “Unfortunate biology buddies is what I’d call it. That girl is terrifying at the best of times.”

“She is,” Even agreed which surprised Isak.

Curiously, he asked, “You know her?”

A shadow flickered over Even’s face when he met Isak’s gaze. “Something like that,” He muttered, making it clear that he wouldn’t say more about that.

Isak’s brow was furrowed as he mulled that over. They smoked in silence for a while and it wasn’t uncomfortable but it wasn’t quite comfortable either. He racked his brain for something to say but only came up with, “Which class are you in?”

“3STB,” Even answered, taking a drag of the joint. The way he sucked in the smoke, his cheeks hollow, was fucking sexy and Isak had to bite his lips to not let anything spill past his lips that was too embarrassing to even think about.

Isak kept talking to get his mind into less dangerous territory. “And you didn’t go here before?”

His voice thick with smoke, Even replied, “No, Bakka.”

“You transferred in your final year?” It seemed like a risky thing to change schools in the last year so Isak naturally wondered what led to that.

Even grinned. “You know those artsy types,” He sighed dramatically, “With their love exercises and shit. That wasn’t for me. I had to change something.”

It wasn’t even that funny but Isak still laughed so hard that he lost his balance for a second, swaying precariously but Even brought a hand to his side to keep him in place. Isak’s ribs expanded under Even’s touch as he took a deep breath, relishing the feeling of Even holding onto him. 

Even was smiling softly at him when they’re gazes met, and Isak mirrored that expression. “Isak…” Even murmured, moving closer subconsciously. His eyes darted down to Isak’s lips briefly.

“Hey there you are! I was looking for you!” Julian’s voice made them spring apart. “Oh, uh. Sorry to interrupt?” He tagged on, grimacing.

Isak waved his hand dismissively. “It’s fine. What’s up?”

Julian shot Even and Isak questioning glances but said, “The meeting is over. Since you two weren’t there they put you in a group together. Oh, and Sana wants to talk to you?”

Even pressed his knee against Isak’s and Isak noticed how Julian’s gaze darted down to the movement but once again, he didn’t comment on it. “Cool, thanks, Julian,” Isak smiled at him.

“Uh, if it doesn’t take too long I could wait for you to go to the party together?” He was clearly only addressing Isak but Isak looked at Even anyway, raising his eyebrows in a silent question. He didn’t even _know_ if Even wanted to hang out more, let alone go to a party with him. So he promptly felt stupid when Even just smiled openly at him, no indication of an answer in his expression.

Isak shrugged, focusing back on Julian. “I don’t know, I’m pretty knackered, I don’t think I’ll come to the party tonight. And who knows how long the stuff with Sana will take. I’ll text you, okay?”

Julian’s face fell a little, “Okay, sure. See you around, Isak!” 

“Bye!” Isak waved awkwardly. For some reason he was hesitant to look at Even when they were alone again.

“Your boyfriend?” Even asked slowly after the silence had stretched on for a while. 

Isak huffed a laugh. “What no,” His heart was beating like crazy, “I don’t— I mean, I’m not— that’d be awkward.”

Even smirked, pointing between the two of them, “You mean this isn’t awkward right now?”

“Shush,” Isak laughed, looking in the other direction.

When silence once again settled over them, Isak didn’t mind as much, it was starting to feel comfortable. 

“Isak,” Even said softly, “About Saturday…” Isak tensed a little, staring wide-eyed at him. Even wriggled around, jostling Isak were their legs were still touching, “I don’t want it to be weird between us. I liked kissing you but if that’s not what you want, I’d be happy with just being your friend.”

All Isak could do was nod. It was one thing to come out to his friends and a completely different thing to actually try more with a guy than hook up. One thing to imagine doing things with guys and then actually doing them. Intoxicated Isak had been scared of what it all meant but sober Isak was just absolutely terrified. 

Even squeezed Isak’s knee reassuringly when he realised he wouldn’t say anything. “Go talk to Sana. If you want I can wait here and walk you home when you’re done.”

“Okay,” Isak breathed.

Just friends, he could do that. Just a friend who he thought about kissing occasionally; he’d been there before. He could do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am two chapters ahead with writing so let's hope I can keep this up so you get daily updates until I have figured out what the hell I'm even doing :D 
> 
> Let me know what you thought <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets both a little heavy and cute
> 
> I hope you like it <3

**Lørdag 22:11**

**08.10.16**

Isak considered it. Showing up at Even’s place with Magnus, Mahdi and Jonas. Then he discarded that idea again. Because _Magnus_. But then it was Magnus who piped up, “Bro! Even invited us to his place! We’re going right?” And well, then he was looking at them excitedly and Isak couldn’t really argue anything. Instead he found himself sending Even a message asking for the address which Even gave him easily, adding a row of happy emojis.

So they ended up on Even’s doorstep, Even smiling brightly at Magnus who excitedly hugged him and then brushed past him into the flat. He greeted the other boys as well and then it was just Isak and Even left, quiet music playing behind them as Magnus’ voice introducing himself to Even’s friends floated to them.

“Hi,” Isak smiled shyly.

Even returned it much more confidently. “Halla, Isak.” He stretched out his arms in invitation for a hug and Isak just kinda stumbled into it because _fuck_ , he wanted Even’s arms around him again. He smelled great; laundry detergent and something like paint.

They were hugging way too long for what was socially acceptable but no one was around so it didn’t really matter anyway. When they pulled apart, Isak was blushing furiously and Even seemed a little flustered as well.

“I didn’t think you’d actually show up,” Even said as they walked to what Isak assumed was Even’s room.

Of course Isak immediately worried, “We can leave. I didn’t plan to come but… Magnus. I think he has a crush on you.”

Even raised his eyebrows, chuckling, “Does he?”

Isak nodded. “It’s the hair, I think. And how tall you are. You also do that thing were your voice drops and gets all…” He trailed off, waving his hands around all over the place. He meant this as a joke, talking about Magnus but well, if there was some truth to it no one had to know.

Isak’s boys already looked right at home when Isak and Even joined them in the room that got a little tiny with now eight people in it.

“That’s Elise and Eskil and you know Sonja already, right?” Even introduced them to Isak and Isak dutifully shook the hands they stretched toward him, ignoring the sinking feeling he got from the glare Sonja sent him.

Magnus exclaimed, “Isak, how funny is it that Eskil has the same name as your flatmate! Except that it’s spelled without a D. Eskild's got the D… get it?” Magnus almost fell over with how much he was laughing now, “He always gets the D, because he’s gay — just like you, Isak!”

It felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of freezing cold water over his head. A violent shiver ran through Isak and his eyes started pricking. He didn’t know how to breathe anymore all of a sudden and snakes were coiling in his stomach. The palms of his hands were sweaty and there was a rush of blood to his head that made all the noise around him sound far far away.

Laughter, everyone was laughing. Laughing at him because he was gay and laughable and—

“Isak? Come help me bring out some more beers,” Even murmured softly in his ear, the sound took a while to travel to Isak’s brain — as did the gentle squeeze to his shoulder — but then he followed the other boy mechanically.

In the kitchen, Even pulled a chair out from the table and cautiously guided Isak to sit down in it.

Isak’s head was still rushing and he barely paid attention to what Even was doing, didn’t quite know what to do with the cold glass of water pressed into his hands moments later.

It had been so easy, so fucking easy for Magnus to announce to the world that Isak was gay. So easy when it had taken Isak _years_ to admit to himself that he was gay, _months_ of agonising over his friends’ reactions to him coming out, _weeks_ to figure out when the right time to tell them was when he knew the right time probably never came, _days_ of feeling sick to his stomach when he had decided that yes, he had to tell them.

But sure, it had been fucking easy for Magnus to spill one of Isak’s biggest insecurities to people he didn’t know.

Isak brought the glass of water to his lips, gulping it like a parched man but feeling it turn to lead before it went down his throat. He coughed, putting the glass on the table. Tears sprung to his eyes and he felt them hotly sliding down his cheeks. He couldn’t fucking breathe.

Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Even’s socketed foot brushing against his ankle, tentatively. It made Isak’s gaze snap to him where he was sitting on the ground, leaning with his back against the counter. Even didn’t look at him, he was reading the label of the beer bottle in his hand like it held the secrets to the universe.

He gave Isak time to recover.

With the soft pressure of Even’s foot against his ankle, the cotton-y feeling in Isak’s head slowly dissipated; his heaving breaths turned into quiet sobs before he could breathe almost normally again.

Even still busied himself with anything that didn’t involve looking at Isak and risking stressing him out.

“I never—“ Isak’s voice sounded strangely distorted in his own ears.

Even shook his head. “You don’t need to explain,” He assured him quietly, focusing back on picking at the label on his beer bottle.

Isak nodded jerkily even though Even didn’t pay attention to him and then he just looked at Even. He took in his concentrated expression, the furrowed brow and the tongue sticking out; the way he scrunched up his nose because whenever he moved his head a little a strand of hair that had come loose from his quiff tickled his nose. Isak catalogued all those little things and the way Even’s shirt hung off his collarbones, how he was casually leaning against the counter but there was still some tension in his body, some alertness, the way his legs were long long long, almost spanning all of the small room from where he was sitting. At least they reached Isak where he was sitting, a small comfort, a tapping against his ankle every now and then that could be a subconscious twitch or fully conscious — but a comfort either way.

Isak stopped feeling hot all over, like he had to peel off his skin, his hands stopped shaking eventually. He felt gross, the cold sweat drying on his skin but there was also relief flooding him, fresh tears springing to his eyes. Isak didn’t doubt that if he tried, he’d be able to sleep for at least a week, he was that exhausted.

“Okay?” Even asked carefully.

Isak shrugged. He didn’t know, didn’t _fucking_ know how he had had such a strong reaction to Magnus casually outing him. It was supposed to be _easy_ , he was out to his friends, what did some strangers really matter? “We should go back to the others,” Isak whispered hoarsely, even though facing his friends and Even’s seemed like the biggest challenge right in that moment — he didn’t want them to look at him, knowing that he was _the gay kid_ before they knew much of anything else about him.

Even hummed, taking his time to answer. “Let’s just stay here for a bit. I tend to get overwhelmed easily by a lot of people.”

Isak knew what this was about. Even gave Isak more time by pretending this was about him. Isak had never been more grateful for anything. “Okay,” He breathed, shifting his foot a little so it was pressing against Even’s. A silent thank you.

The next twenty minutes were spent like this. Not a lot of talking but a comfortable silence nevertheless.

And then Even seemed to get bored because he started throwing the pieces of what he had picked off the bottle at Isak, giggling every time he managed to hit Isak right in the forehead.

“Stop, oh my god!” Isak laughed when one tiny paper ball almost blinded him. For good measure, he kicked Even in the shin.

“Ouch! Isak, goddamnit, what did I ever do to you?” Even exclaimed dramatically, his face crinkling up in a big smile.

Isak chuckled and the last of the uncomfortable feeling from before fell off of him. Isak wouldn’t mind spending the rest of the night here with Even, just being ridiculous together.

Unfortunately, that was when Sonja stepped into the kitchen, eyeing the boys for a second before her eyes landed on the beer in Even’s hands. “How many have you had? I thought we agreed that the one you had earlier was your last?” She directed at Even as she walked to the fridge to grab more beers.

“ _You_ agreed,” Even grumbled, shooting Isak a look and rolling his eyes when Sonja couldn’t see.

Isak’s returning smile was weak. He didn’t quite know what to make of the tension between Even and Sonja.

Sonja’s teeth were gritted when she turned back to Even. “Well, are you planning on joining us again?” She spat out.

Even sighed audibly. “Yeah,” He clipped. When Sonja didn’t show any signs of leaving the kitchen again, apparently set on waiting for them to come with her, Even added irritably, “We’ll be right there.”

There was a tense silence for a minute or so after Sonja had left before Isak asked, “Is she… your girlfriend?”

Even furrowed his brow, contemplating that question for a moment and Isak felt his heart sink. “More like a babysitter,” He eventually muttered, “It’s complicated.”

Isak didn’t know what to do with that answer. It sounded a lot like Even was avoiding the question. “Oh,” He replied dumbly.

“Come on, before she goes completely berserk on me,” Even laughed as he stood up from the ground.

Isak wrung his hands in his lap before he got up as well. “Uh, Even?” He mumbled, “I think I’d rather go home actually. Sorry, I’m just— my head’s all over the place and— yeah.”

Even nodded in understanding. “Sure, I’ll walk you to the door. Do you want to tell your friends goodbye?”

Shaking his head, Isak admitted, “Not really. I just wanna…”

Even smiled softly at him, bringing a hand to the small of Isak’s back to stir him in the direction of the door.

“Sorry for…” Isak made an all-encompassing gesture, his gaze dropping to his feet.

“Hey, no. No apologising,” Even said quietly. And then he suddenly chuckled, “You’ve got some—“

Isak’s head snapped back up when he felt Even’s fingers in his hair, his eyes wide as he gaped at Even.

Even brushed his fingers through Isak’s curls and his expression was impossibly soft, his eyes warm and open on Isak. His thumb flitted against Isak’s jaw before he retracted his hand and presented what had apparently been left stuck in Isak’s hair of the beer label Even had bombarded him with.

Isak felt himself smiling.

“It was nice seeing you tonight,” Even murmured when he opened the door for Isak eventually.

Isak nodded in agreement. Despite everything else, it really had been nice to see Even. “Yeah, you too.”

There was an awkward moment of _should we or shouldn’t we hug_ that Isak put an end to as he pulled Even in for a quick embrace, whispering a thank you into Even’s ear.

He was a couple metres down the street when Even called after him, “You should add me back on Instagram, isakyaki.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me some comments and kudos if you liked it <33


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite short but I wanted to get some Eskild quality time in there so I hope you forgive me <3 buuuut to make up for the shortness, chapter 7 will be three times as long :))
> 
> I hope you like it <3

**Søndag 11:11**

**09.10.16**

 *

**Kattehookern og vennene hans**

00.00

_Jonas Noah_  
Where are you bro?

_Magnus_  
Seriously whatever you’re up to this here is better

I think that Sonja chick has the hots for me

_Mahdi_  
She does not

_Jonas Noah_  
Even said you weren’t feeling well

Do you need anything?

11:00

_Jonas Noah_  
Isak?

*

Isak sighed, clicking out of the group chat again, still not knowing what to tell them. If only he could just shake off what had happened, but it was clawing to the back of his mind, giving him a headache.

He went back to the Instagram app instead, scrolling aimlessly through his feed before he gave in and went on Even’s profile again, Even’s teasing last words the night before still fresh on his mind.

Even had five followers and Isak clicked on each of them to see if it might be a friend but from the looks of it they were just random people and Isak pretended not to be disappointed that he didn’t find more pictures of Even.

Clicking out of the followers list, Isak noticed that Even had just uploaded a new picture. Immediately Isak’s cheeks heated and his hand went to his head, tugging on his curls as if that same small bunched up piece of paper would fall out of his hair like it had last night.

“Look at this guy,” Eskild, who had so far been busy with his own phone got off his stomach to crawl over to Isak, showing him his phone, “Do you think he’s handsome?”

Isak turned the screen of his own phone over so Eskild didn’t accidentally get a peek at what — or who — he was looking at and started asking questions. “I don’t know,” He sighed, not really looking because he was way too used to Eskild asking him about his opinion on random Grindr guys. (He’d already seen too many dick pics without having any say in it.)

“Look!” Eskild insisted.

So Isak did. Hoping to pacify his flatmate, he said, “Yeah, definitely handsome.”

Eskild rolled his eyes. “Isak, you can look at a guy’s picture and think he’s hot without having to jump into bed with him!”

“I said he’s handsome!” Isak argued, fed up with the conversation.

Of course Eskild didn’t get any cues so he continued, “I’m gonna meet him, you know.”

Isak furrowed his brow. “And what? You need my confirmation that I think he’s hot enough before you do that?" 

Eskild chuckled, “He writes that he isn’t gay but likes to suck cock for fun. He’s got a big surprise coming.”

“Why do you think everyone is gay?” Isak asked, “And anyway, how do you know they like you even if they are gay?”

Eskild’s attention was on his phone but he replied, “I don’t think everyone is gay. I just have a good gaydar. And also, this is Grindr. No one is looking for the love of their life on there. We just like to have some fun, suck some cock… do some other things.” At that, he looked up at Isak and winked.

Isak was frustrated. “Yeah but if you _wanted_ to date someone. How do you know he’s the right one?”

“Baby gay,” Eskild put his phone down and turned around so he was facing Isak fully, “He likes you if he doesn’t mind that you won’t put his cock in your mouth right away and if he suggests spending time with you. Or makes you feel better when you don’t feel so good — in a non-sexual way too. Though that might also be a clue that _you_ like _him_.” The way he said that last bit while he was looking at Isak like _that_ made it clear that he knew Isak was looking for a specific answer.

It unsettled Isak because he didn’t want to talk about it, didn’t know how to voice it out loud that there was a guy that he might possibly like but that he had no idea what to do about it because if Even liked him back — and that was a big if — and they started something, it would mean that their relationship would go beyond the safe confines of his friend group and that _everyone_ could judge him. And that was— _a lot_. He hadn’t coped well yesterday with just three new people knowing so he didn’t even want to imagine what it would be like if the whole school knew.

Luckily, Eskild lowered his intense gaze when his phone buzzed and he picked up, mouthing a, “Noora,” at Isak as an explanation before he left Isak’s room.

Isak picked his phone back up and stared at Even’s profile again. “Fuck,” He muttered, knocking his head against the wall as he squeezed his eyes shut before pressing the _follow_ button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make my day ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi <3  
> I'm back with another update for all you lovely people who read this and leave me comments that make me so absolutely happy <3 Thank you sososo much for that!
> 
> In this chapter, you'll get the tentative beginning of a friendship between our favourite biology buddies - oh and some Even of course <3 
> 
> I hope you like it! <3

**Mandag 08:10**

**10.10.16**

Isak had a couple more minutes until the lesson started so he got his laptop out of his backpack and went to his internet browser, typing Even Bech Næsheim into the search bar. So he might have a little problem — but in his defence, he just wanted to find out more about his _friend_ since Even basically was an enigma.

The first link sent him to some kind of video interview with some dude with floppy hair and Even. Isak wondered why he hadn’t seen that guy at the get-together on Saturday since he called them best buddies in the video.

Even looked so soft in a dark blue hoodie and a baseball cap, his eyes bright as he talked about his movie about Vladimir Putin, Captain America and Sarah Palin. Even laughed and Isak smiled. 

“Halla,” Even’s hand squeezed his shoulder and Isak froze, slamming his laptop shut, hoping Even hadn’t seen anything.

Bright red, Isak looked up at him, asking confused, “What are you doing here?”

Even smiled, sitting down in the empty seat next to Isak. He nodded at the laptop, teasing, “Stalking me?”

Isak’s lips parted and he tried to form words but nothing came up. Even’s smile widened. Fuck, he was too pretty. “Fuck off!” He blurted out, guiltily looking at his closed laptop then back to Even. His brow furrowed. “Wait, how did you know I was here? Are _you_ stalking _me_?”

Even shrugged, his eyebrows raised. But he just smirked and decided not to say anything.

“What do you want?” Isak rolled his eyes, biting his lip to keep from smiling so hard.

Even’s eyes crinkled, swaying a little closer to Isak. “I…” He drew out dramatically, “Wanted to invite you to my place on Friday. To hang out…”

“Oh.”

“Oh? Is that a yes or a no?” Even wondered, knocking his knee against Isak’s thigh.

Isak’s gaze flickered to Even’s lips, following the movement of Even licking them. Isak was so fucked. “Yes?” His voice sounded a little squeaky — embarrassingly so.

“Really?” Even’s face was scrunched up happily, his hand going back to Isak’s shoulder and squeezing again, his thumb starting to draw circles into his skin.

Isak couldn’t help but smile. “Really,” He nodded, sounding a little more sure of himself.

Even stood up but didn’t let go of Isak. “I can show you the movie. About Captain America and Vladimir Putin, I mean, and you can tell me what you think of it,” He grinned.

Isak pouted at him and Even stretched his thumb to brush it against Isak’s jaw before letting go. For a second, Isak leaned into the touch before he realised that the room was filling with other students now and Sana was approaching the table.

“I’ll see you around, Isak,” Even wiggled his eyebrows at him and turned around to leave, shooting Sana a, “Hi Sana,” on the way.

Sana eyed Isak curiously as she sat down. “Halla,” She said, her gaze so intense that Isak just blushed even more. _Don’t ask about it, don’t ask about it, don’t ask—_ “So you know Even?”

Isak was the master of diversion, so he shot back, “So _you_ know Even?”

Sana rolled her eyes but humoured him anyway, “I wouldn’t say _know_. We’re… acquainted.”

That made Isak squint his eyes. She was talking as cryptic as Even was and it drove Isak up the wall. What was their history? He let it slide though because he had the feeling he would get more out of Even if he tried than out of Sana. So instead, he asked, “Do you have my stuff?” He had thought he would get Mahdi’s weed on Friday already but Sana had just laughed in his face, telling him that she wouldn’t carry around a 1000 kroner worth of weed if she hadn’t even been sure if Isak would show up.

“I thought it wasn’t your stuff,” She teased.

Isak was so done. “Just give it to me, Sana,” He was not above whining a little, he just wanted to get over with this.

Sana gave him a deadpan look. “You weren’t _really_ at the meeting, disappearing after a couple minutes,” She pointed out and then with a threatening undertone, “Don’t take me for an idiot.”

Isak groaned, barely refraining from slamming his head against the table. “I was there, just give it to me!” He begged.

Sana smirked and shrugged, “Will you come back to more kosegruppa stuff? Even and you are a pair now, we’re counting on you.”

_Even and you_ , Isak got a little hung up on the sound of that for a second. “Yes,” He sighed in defeat.

Her smirk widened into a smile. “Where do you want it?”

While they were trying to get the stuff in Isak’s backpack, their teacher suddenly called them out on not paying attention. Isak froze, his heart stopping. They’d be in _so much trouble_ if they were caught doing what looked like dealing.

Isak was unable to do anything, feeling like he had been caught red-handed, but luckily Sana was badass enough to stuff the fucking weed in her hijab. As much as he was terrified by the girl, he also really admired her.

“What did you just put in your burqa?”

Sana glared at her, offended, “My _burqa_?”

“Niqab, then.”

Isak just stared at the teacher, gaping. Isak slowly unfroze, ready to stand up for his biology buddy — he might have started developing a small case of wanting to fight any kind of authority from listening to Jonas’ long rants about it. “Niqab? You can’t name the garment that 10 % of your students are wearing? Are you a racist?” He challenged.

“What is it called then?”

“A hijab!” He exclaimed, having the attention of the whole class on them now.

The most infuriating thing was that the teacher didn’t even seem bothered by this in the slightest. “Fine. Hijab. Now pay attention, the class has started!”

Isak muttered, “What the fuck.”

Sana was quiet, her brow furrowed. Isak wanted to say something to her, maybe rant with her about how ignorant their teacher was but Sana didn’t seem like she wanted to say anything. 

There was a heavy weight in Isak’s stomach when he realised that this probably hadn’t been the first time Sana had gone through something like that, that it was likely she faced this every day. Isak felt another wave of admiration washing over him; she was incredibly strong for putting up with people like their teacher every minute of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi to me at julian-dahl on tumblr <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am honestly so excited for this chapter, it's almost 3.5k so the longest so far and I know from your comments that you were super excited for this too so I hope I won't disappoint <3

**Fredag 16:40**

**14.10.16**

It was awkward, and that was totally Isak’s fault. They were in the tram to Even’s place and Isak couldn’t even look at him.

Last night, after he had been unable to sleep — maybe of nerves about today or just the general insomnia — he had re-watched the interview video with Even over and over again until he had googled who the fuck Baz Luhrmann was and then had watched Romeo + Juliet in an attempt to understand Even better.

The movie had made him cry and realise that he wanted to know everything about Even. Why he liked Baz Luhrmann, if Romeo + Juliet was his favourite movie and why. Was he into movies in general? (He must be if he was coming up with his own movies.) And what made him have such a dire outlook on epic love stories.

Isak had wondered if Even just wanted to be friends because he didn’t want them to have a tragic ending.

And then he had thought, if only he were braver, he could maybe show Even that they didn’t have to have a tragic love story.

But maybe that only applied to movies anyway.

However, Isak’s thoughts had spiralled into that direction and before he had known it, he had installed Grindr on his phone because what better way than to go on a gay dating app to get more confident in his sexuality.

Needless to say that Isak had completely freaked out within seconds when he had gotten the weirdest messages, deleting the app quickly again. 

As he had stared up at the ceiling, a feeling of defeat washing over him — maybe he just wasn’t _made_ to be gay — he had found himself wondering if it would have made a difference if _Even_ had been the one asking him if he was horny or if he wanted to fuck him and come in his ass instead of some random stranger.

Isak had then remembered Even’s hands on his ass, pulling him in, his warm mouth fitting over his perfectly, his gorgeous lips against his neck and the hickey he had left there. Just like on that Saturday night, Isak had felt himself get hard again but this time, in the safety of his room, he had scrambled out of his clothes and had taken himself into his hand and when he had come, it had been with Even’s name on his lips.

Isak was not proud of that moment so he couldn’t meet Even’s gaze and it was awkward. He should have never agreed to hang out with Even.

Isak felt Even’s gaze on him and he _wanted_ to meet his eyes, make this less weird somehow, but he just _couldn’t_. “Great conversation,” Even chuckled.

It made Isak relax a little, Even sounded as if he was just as nervous as Isak (or maybe not as much since he surely hadn’t jerked off to the image of a _friend_ in his head) and Isak huffed a laugh.

“The next stop is ours,” Even told him.

Isak finally dared to look at him and he was definitely not disappointed, being greeted with a radiant smile. “Okay,” He mumbled, swaying a little with the jolting of the tram or the way Even made him feel dizzy — he wasn’t quite sure which one it was.

When they walked through the door at Even’s place, Even called out, “Hello?” adding a, “Nice,” when no one was answering.

It both frightened and elated Isak that they were alone. 

While Even straightened out his room a little — not that Isak thought it was particularly messy, it had the charm of organised chaos if anything — Isak looked around since he had only briefly gotten a glimpse at it on Saturday before his breakdown.

There were some sketches and comic strips pinned to Even’s closet that Isak stepped closer to to inspect them. Since all of them were signed with _EBN_ , Isak figured Even was an artist and maybe that was what he was doing in that little green sketchbook of his. Isak made a mental note to ask him about it later. “You drew those?” He asked, looking at Even over his shoulder, “They’re great! Funny.”

Even smiled brightly at him, “Thank you.”

Isak studied the drawings some more, soaking them and what they told him about Even’s personality up.

Only when Even asked what he wanted to do did he focus back on him. “We could smoke?” Even offered, not even waiting for an answer from Isak as he held up a joint.

Isak smiled. That would take the edge off a little. “Eyy, let’s do it.”

They settled down on Even’s windowsill, lighting the joint. For a while, they just enjoyed the quietness between them, the smoke slowly wrapping around Isak’s braincells. 

Isak noticed how the warm autumn light of the sun spilling into the room made the blue in Even’s eyes almost sparkle; the way the sun rays danced on his face making him even more gorgeous than he already was. If they spent the whole afternoon like this, Even staring out of the window lost in thought and Isak able to just look at him, he wouldn’t exactly mind.

The joint was almost burned down completely when Isak couldn’t hold his curiosity in anymore, “I noticed you carry a sketchbook around with you all the time…” He deliberately left the statement open so Even could decide how much he wanted to tell Isak.

Even lit up, blowing smoke out before he answered, “Oh, yeah, I am. Are you watching me a lot then?”

Isak laughed, taking the teasing surprisingly easily. “As much as you’re stalking me,” He gave back, smirking.

“Touché,” Even grinned. As he handed Isak the joint, their fingers touching and if Isak’s mind wasn’t playing any tricks on him lingering a moment longer, he explained, “I used to draw a lot more but— a lot of shit happened and I kinda stopped for a while. And now I just carry that sketchbook with me anywhere to immediately start drawing when inspiration hits. It’s mostly just small doodles but I think I’m getting there again… I don’t know, my the—,” He cleared his throat, brow furrowed, “A friend insists it’s a whole process and I shouldn’t beat myself up about not drawing for days at times but, you know, my brain likes to tell me I’m not an artist anymore if I don’t draw anything.”

Isak wanted to ask about it; the shit that had happened and Even’s brain but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to. “What do you usually draw?” Isak wanted to know instead because that seemed like an innocuous enough question.

“You.”

The casualness with which that was said threw Isak off so much that he choked on the smoke filling his lungs, coughing violently.

Even winced, grimacing as he helplessly tried to figure out how to get Isak to breathe. “Fuck, sorry,” He muttered, cheeks tinted pink.

Once he had calmed down a little, Isak waved his hand dismissively. “It’s okay,” He croaked, face burning. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment.

“I can see now how that was a very… uhm, intense thing to say. And creepy,” Isak opened his eyes back up and looked at Even in amusement. “Really creepy,” Even concluded, brow furrowed adorably, “Best just forget I even said anything.”

Licking his lips, Isak asked, “Can I see?” The thought that someone had taken the time to draw _him_ was just unbelievable to him. If Isak himself were an artist, he’d probably draw Even 24/7 because he was worth being drawn and admired but _Isak_? _He_ wasn’t the sun personified.

“I— uh. Uhm, okay?” Even stuttered, “Now?”

Isak put the joint out in the cup they had for the ash and shrugged. “Whenever.” He was _dying_ of curiosity but he wouldn’t force Even into anything he wasn’t comfortable with.

“Okay,” Even nodded and they fell silent again, Even’s head turning to look out the window again.

It was overwhelming how much Isak suddenly wanted to touch Even, so he brought his leg up on the windowsill, mirroring Even with his knee bent. He nudged his foot against Even’s, meeting his gaze bravely as Even looked at him curiously and with wide eyes.

“What music do you listen to? If you’re listening to music?” Even asked, moving his leg a little so their shins were pressed together.

Isak wanted— _fuck_ , he wanted to bridge the distance between them, lean over and press a kiss to Even’s pretty pink lips. Isak cleared his throat and replied, “I’m quite the big NWA fan.”

“That’s what gets you going?” Even said teasingly. 

“It’s what I listen to when I want to feel tough,” Isak admitted.

Even grinned, “Oh so you’re not just naturally tough?”

Isak rolled his eyes. “Fuck off,” He muttered but it was with a smile.

“Have you listened to anything by Nas?”

“Nas?” Isak repeated, racking his brain for any songs by them.

Even’s eyes widened. “You’re kidding? You don’t know Nas?”

Isak pouted, “I do! Nas? Nas…” He tried different pronunciations, hoping it jogged his memory. Nothing, though.

Even laughed as he got up. “I’m gonna play you some,” He explained as he was looking for his laptop to pull up Spotify. When he returned to his seat, he threw his green sketchbook at Isak, raising his eyebrows almost challengingly.

The room was filled with some hiphop tune Isak had never heard before but he liked it right away. He took a second to open the sketchbook because he didn’t want to seem over-eager.

On the first few pages were random doodles of flowers and skylines, more lines erased and smudged than actually on the page, the pencil sometimes having pressed through the page, leaving behind a small hole that was screaming frustration.

And then a rough draft of Hartvig Nissens skole, a messy self-portrait of Even with his heart literally in his throat and dark circles under his eyes, the corners of his lips downturned. It was hauntingly beautiful.

Isak’s heart beat loudly in his chest as he tried to make sense of this; he figured Even had been scared of going to a new school, Isak just didn’t get _why_ because he was charismatic and gorgeous and he sure must have made friends in no time?

Isak swallowed thickly, before turning over to the next page. A laughing mouth right in the centre, the curve of the upper lip familiar as were the gaps between the teeth. Isak’s heart stopped as he traced the soft lines and the almost compulsively repeated scribbles of _ISAK ISAK ISAK_ that filled the rest of the page. Isak was scared to look up at Even, didn’t want Even to find something in his face that Isak didn’t mean. He was— _honoured_ by being the subject of Even’s drawings, especially if it had been as hard as he had said to get back to it but it _was_ a little overwhelming.

His eyes darted to the next page and he found an outline of him from behind, trademark snapback in place with some stray curls peeking out.

It went on like this, sketches and full-on drawings of Isak from every angle, doodles of his snapback or backpack or some other item he owned, the drawings getting more and more detailed with every page he turned.

And then—

And then a messy, slightly smudged, but nevertheless beautiful drawing of Isak and Even kissing. Every single line, every single smudge, was radiating happiness or maybe that was just Isak’s heart filling with it as he looked down at the gorgeous piece of art. He almost didn’t recognise himself because he looked _ethereal_ and that wasn’t something he’d describe himself as.

Isak wanted to get the drawing imprinted on his heart, so he could have it with him forever.

Turning the page again, a, “ _Fuck_ ,” stuttered past his lips while the same curse tumbled from Even’s who reached out, wanted to grab the sketchbook from Isak but Isak held onto it a little tighter, his gaze fixed on the sketch in front of him.

He’d already seen it and Even sighed, giving up. “I’m— sorry. Fuck. That was—“ He tried for an explanation.

Isak waved him off, shutting him up effectively. He stared down at the page mesmerised. Even had drawn him, once again from behind the snapback he had worn on the night they met covering his curls, the shadow of what Isak supposed was the hickey Even had given him just so visible and then the long line of his back all the way down to the shape of his bum and the beginnings of his thighs.

Even had drawn him _naked_ , from his imagination after only having gotten a feel of his bum and it wasn’t perfect, of course it wasn’t, but it was so damn close… A shiver ran through Isak, lips parted.

“This is so weird, I’m sorry,” Even mumbled, Isak looked up at the sound of his voice, finding him hiding his face behind his hands.

Isak knew he was blushing furiously. He was a literal mess because of this. Hesitantly, his fingers wrapped around Even’s ankle. “Fucking hell, Even,” He breathed, “It’s beautiful. You’re so goddamn talented.”

Even slowly lifted his head, his teeth sunk into his plush bottom lip. “You’re not… disgusted?” He whispered.

“Are you kidding?” Isak burst out, “I’m seconds away from getting undressed right this second so you can make an even more accurate drawing.” So maybe he was a little high, because sober him could not imagine being this vulnerable for someone _ever_ , but maybe sober him would have said that anyway so Even would stop feeling like dirt.

Even shook his head. “No you wouldn’t,” He whined.

Isak laughed, admitting, “I wouldn’t. I’d need like three joints more and a couple beers.”

“Okay, be right back,” Even grinned.

“Even!” Isak giggled, rolling his eyes. “I could go for some food actually,” He said after a moment, “And then you can show me your Captain America/Putin movie like you promised.”

It spoke volumes that they could go back to easy conversation so quickly after that momentary awkwardness brought on by the drawing. And then even bantering when they were in the kitchen, Isak perched on the counter while Even made them cheese toasties.

“Beer?” Even suggested as he went over to the fridge, getting them each one.

Isak scolded jokingly, “Don’t even try to get me drunk. I won’t take my clothes off for your drawing pleasures.”

Even wiggled his eyebrows at him, “I can try.”

Isak lowered his gaze, blushing as he took a sip of his beer.

As per Isak’s instructions, Even dutifully dumped all different kinds of spices on the toasties and Isak was smiling and laughing so much, his face started to hurt.

Back in Even’s room when they tried the cheese toasties, Isak grimaced immediately.

“Something doesn’t taste right,” Even remarked and maybe Isak thought about kissing all the creases Even got on his face from scrunching it up.

Isak shook his head — to get rid of those thoughts, “It’s absolutely terrible.”

Even shrugged, “It’s so bad, it’s good again.”

“No!” Isak exclaimed, “It’s so bad, it’s even worse!”

“The Pottagaldrar was too much, it ruined it,” Even concluded.

Isak grinned, “You think? _I_ think it’s missing cardamon.”

Even’s eyebrows shot up. “Cardamon? That’s like an essential on cheese toasties, yeah?”

Isak nodded. “Cardamon!” He singsonged, before bursting into laughter.

After having eaten their awful cheese toasties, Even grabbed his laptop from where he had left it earlier. “Okay, movie time,” He announced, “But you have to promise me that next time we hang out, I’ll find out some things about you, you learned so much about me today, I feel exposed.”

“Okay,” Isak smiled.

Even hummed thoughtfully before suggesting, “Wanna watch in bed?”

Isak’s heart skipped a beat but he nodded, waiting a moment for Even to climb up the ladder to his loft bed and get comfortable before he followed after. His foot got caught on the last step of the ladder, however, and he stumbled forward, ending up elbowing Even in the stomach and face-planting right on top of him.

They both groaned in pain but Isak recovered quickly, giggling into Even’s shirt. He looked up at Even sheepishly, who still wore a mask of pain. “I’m sorry,” He said earnestly despite grinning.

Even flicked his fingers against Isak’s forehead in retaliation, rubbing his stomach when Isak rolled off of him.

They arranged their long limbs with Even lying on his back, half propped up by the pillow in his back and Isak sitting vertically to him with his back against the wall, his legs draped over Even’s stomach and hanging off the bed. The laptop was precariously balanced on Isak’s thighs, positioned so they both had a good look at the screen.

While Even set the movie up, he explained, “It’s a short film, around ten minutes only, but it’s a masterpiece. It got me a five and only wasn’t a six because I had to explain the message behind it to my teacher. Prepare to be amazed!”

If Isak was honest, he could barely pay attention to the movie — which was funny and quirky and critiquing society — because Isak’s hand was resting on the mattress and Even’s was right next to it and with every minute that passed, Even’s fingers inched a little closer until they were bumping into Isak’s. And Isak pretended not to notice but his breathing turned more laboured until he _couldn’t breathe at all_ because Even was hooking a finger around Isak’s and Isak never wanted to breathe again if it made him feel this good.

The movie was over and the silence between them was deafening and their fingers were still tangled. “Isak,” Even whispered, cautious of breaking the stillness of the moment, “Do you want to watch another movie?”

Isak nodded, moving his hand to properly hold Even’s. He felt dizzy with how much he wanted Even so when Even asked, “Lie down with me?” he was about to comply but the doorbell rang, making Even shoot upright. “Fuck,” He muttered.

_Fuck_ , indeed. Isak pulled his hand away, brow furrowed when Even scrambled out of bed. “I’ll be right back,” He promised but Isak felt like their bubble had burst.

Within minutes, Isak heard how the voices in the hallway got gradually louder and Isak recognised the other voice as Sonja’s. “You _reek_ of weed! I thought we threw it all out?” She accused.

Isak would very much like to disappear, even more so when Sonja stormed into Even’s room, opening drawers in a mad frenzy. Even came running after her, yelling, “What the fuck, Sonja? Literally, you think _I’m_ the crazy one? Look at yourself right fucking now!”

Tears glistened in Sonja’s eyes as she turned to him, yelling right back, “You’re purposely messing this up! Do you really want to—“

“Fuck you, Sonja! You’re trying to control me! One joint isn’t gonna fucking kill me!”

“You say that now but it almost did!” Sonja sobbed, bringing her hands to her face.

Isak got seriously scared now, not understanding what was going on or what Sonja meant about Even almost dying and he didn’t like this at all. He cleared his throat to get their attention, two pairs of eyes snapping to him. “Uhm…” He stammered.

“Of course,” Sonja huffed.

Isak felt miserable. “I’m gonna…” He muttered, crawling to the ladder and out of the bed. “I better get going. I have this… thing,” He finished lamely.

“Isak,” Even begged.

Isak squeezed Even’s wrist as he walked past him. “Just message me later,” He mumbled.

In the hallway, he quickly put on his shoes but before he could leave the flat, Even stopped him, “Isak.”

Isak smiled sadly at him, putting up a brave front when he said, “I don’t know what your relationship with Sonja is and it’s none of my business I guess. But maybe you should figure that out first.” _Before anything can happen between us._

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Even blurted, “She’s _not_ , Isak. We used to date but— it’s—“

“It’s complicated, I know,” Isak sighed.

Even shook his head, groaning in frustration. “We were a couple for four years but we broke up. _For real_ this time, I promise. She’s just— we’ve been through a lot. It’s— she’s worried.”

“Okay,” Isak nodded, not understanding anything but accepting the explanation anyway. “Talk later,” He went in for a quick hug but Even just held onto him and eventually, Isak melted into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am... sorry?  
> Okay, but for real, for anyone who knows me, you know I absolutely adore Sonja and I hope this doesn't come across as me villainising her. I just think, that if she had had more scenes in canon, this is what it could have played out as. Because she's scared for Even after everything that happened  
> I just thought I should maybe point that out.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know in the comments <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back with an update :))
> 
> In this one, Isak is annoyed at someone and very smitten with someone else :D
> 
> Enjoy <33

**Tirsdag 14:04**

**18.10.16**

*

**Vilde Hellerud Lien**

14.00

I have double-checked with Linn and Eskild.   
They are excited to have the pregame at yours, so   
that happens. ok?

Yeah great

It will be awesome! I’ll send out invites. The best revue   
pregame:D

K

The revue party has a neon theme. WIiii. Do you have   
some party accessories?

No

I’ll come to your place we can go shopping together!

*

There was absolutely no chance of stopping Vilde from coming to his place. Isak realised that when he, in a panic, tried to call her but she didn’t pick up — probably knowing exactly what she was doing.

So about half an hour later, the doorbell rang and he could already hear the excitement in that alone and it made him feel exhausted of what was yet to come.

The first words out of his mouth when he opened the door for her were, “Can’t you do the shopping alone?”

“Nonsense!” Vilde chirped, grinning brightly at him, “It’s much more fun together!”

It was _not_. Listen, this might be something for Eskild but Isak really wasn’t like that, he just wasn’t the party planning type. _At all_. But here he was anyway, being dragged into a shop to buy neon party supplies when instead, he could be lying in his bed, doing _nothing_.

Vilde chattered excitedly about how great the party was going to be and asking Isak all these questions about if he had enough beer and snacks and shit and Isak was just confused because shouldn’t it be Vilde who made sure all that stuff was there? Isak merely provided the location, the kosegruppe leaders could plan the rest, thank you very much.

Rather quickly, Isak realised that he was here for one reason only: to hold his arms open for Vilde to dump heaps of glow stick packages, neon face paint, streamers and other shit into them.

“You know, this pregame is so important. It will lay the foundation for the rest of the year, people will be told how epic it was and kosegruppa will get a great reputation,” Vilde rambled and Isak nodded dutifully. He had to admit that it was admirable how determined she was, even though she did it in an annoying way. “It’s also really great that we have some cool third years in it. Like Even. He’s _the_ coolest!”

Isak would be embarrassed about his heart flip-flopping like that at the mere mention of Even but luckily, Vilde couldn’t see that. “Mmh,” He hummed non-committally. 

Somehow encouraged by that, she went on, “Did you know he went to Elvebakken before? There’s rumours he got suspended but I couldn’t yet find out what that’s about.”

Isak furrowed his brow. “How about you don’t?” He cleared his throat, “You could just stay out of other people’s business.”

Vilde looked at him offended, gritting her teeth as she grabbed more glow lights. She quite resembled an angry Tinkerbell. With unnecessary force, she pushed them into Isak’s arms, making him stumble back a little.

The impact made Isak stumble into something— no, someone; the shape of the chest and the surprised arms going around him to steady him felt immediately familiar. 

Isak momentarily slipped into a different universe, one in which he had this. In which he had _Even_. Where Even kept him warm, and steady, and loved. He sunk into Even’s embrace, revelling in it and forgetting where he was or who he was and what it all meant.

The rumble of Even’s smiling voice reached him in his daydream. “Halla, Isak.” It was simple but maybe because of its simplicity it felt so absolutely safe.

If it weren’t for Even’s hands fitted right over Isak’s, he would have long dropped all the party supplies because they were unimportant compared to the feeling of Even’s chest pressed to his back and the side of his face against Isak’s.

“Even!” Vilde’s expression turned from angry fairy to heart eyes, “So nice to see you here! We were just talking about you actually. Oh! Do you have any input on what is essential for a neon party? You’re coming on Friday right? At Isak’s place?”

Isak wiggled out of Even’s embrace but not before hearing Even’s low laugh against his ear. Isak felt flustered and hot all over, keeping his gaze to his feet.

“A lot of face paint!” Even replied, “That’s essential. And _of course_ I’m coming to the party, wouldn’t wanna miss it!”

Vilde muttered, “A lot of face paint… maybe we don’t have enough. I should get more! I’ll be right back!” And with that she darted off, down another aisle and Isak and Even were alone.

“Hi,” Even said again, trying to get Isak to look at him.

And Isak did, because he was weak and helpless whenever it came to Even. “Hi,” He smiled a little, shyly. “What are you doing here?”

Even shrugged, “Stalking you, of course.”

Isak huffed a laugh. “Shut up!”

“It’s true,” Even insisted, his eyes crinkly from smiling so hard.

Isak rolled his eyes, grinning. Stealthily, he looked around the aisle, making sure Vilde wasn’t already coming back before he whispered, “Save me!” He shot the stuff in his hands a pointed look.

Even’s eyebrows shot up and he chuckled. “Seriously?”

“I’m being tortured,” Isak widened his eyes dramatically.

“Well if that’s the case…” Even stepped closer to him and grabbed all the party supplies from Isak, a wicked smirk on his lips.

Isak’s brow was furrowed, “What are you doing?”

Even winked — blinked, whatever — at him, “Saving you.”

“Wha—“ Before Isak could finish that, Even had put the things on the shelf beside them and was grabbing Isak’s hand and tugging on it.

Laughter was ringing in his voice when he urged Isak on, “Come on. Hurry up! Before we’re caught!”

Isak was giggling hysterically by the time they ran out the doors of the shop, fingers linked and Even yelled at him to _get moving_ as if they were chased by a horde of zombies or something equally as terrifying.

They stopped a couple streets away, bending over as they tried to catch their breaths and when they did, Isak just erupted in laughter again and Even smiled so big it was blinding.

Isak could have survived going shopping with Vilde, and he would have, had really only told Even to save him as a joke but he couldn’t really complain either now. He had felt a little weird after how Friday had ended and while they only had had contact through messages, it had still not felt like it used to between them so maybe they could fix that now.

“Wanna grab some kebabs or something?” Even suggested.

Isak nodded eagerly. He was a little hungry and very happy that Even seemed to want to spend more time with him too.

With their kebabs in hands, they found a bench in a nearby park, settling down on it. Isak was sitting cross-legged facing Even while Even had his long legs stretched out in front of him, slouching against the backrest of the bench.

“Thanks for saving me,” Isak chuckled, taking a bite of his food.

“Maybe you can save me right back one day,” Even replied mysteriously, reaching out to squeeze Isak’s knee and then just leaving his hand there.

Isak smiled all through eating his kebab.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter :(((  
> I can't believe it will be over tomorrow, I had so much fun with this story and I am so grateful for everyone of you who read this and commented and left kudos. Thank you so much <33

**Fredag 19:20**

**21.10.16**

The pregame was a success, people were dancing and drinking and laughing and Isak was really happy that, from the looks of it, Vilde had all her dreams come true.

Isak was on the sofa with Julian next to him, having a good time too now that he had managed to get rid of Eskild who had tried to get him to dance. His gaze flickered to the entrance over and over again, waiting for Even to get here.

Something had changed between them after having spent the day together on Tuesday, Isak could feel it so vividly that Even just had to as well. Isak found himself thinking more and more that he just wanted to kiss Even again, have Even hold him again, just talk to him all the time. And they did talk a lot, over texts mostly but it was a constant stream of messages and Isak’s heart still skipped a beat every time Even sent him a heart emoji even though it had become almost routine since the first time he had done it Tuesday night.

“What’s your favourite music?” Isak asked Julian to keep the conversation going.

Julian grinned, thinking about it for a moment before, “My favourite music is… Justin Bieber.”

Isak snorted, pushing at Julian’s shoulder lightly. “No, it’s not!” He insisted.

Julian shook his head, laughing, “It’s not. Uhm, Half Moon Run.”

Isak raised his eyebrows. He’d never heard of that… band? Which honestly wasn’t surprising, Julian looked exactly like the type of guy who’d listen _only_ to obscure music. “Sounds pretentious, you really are living up to your hipster image, huh?” Isak teased.

Julian had this solemn expression on his face so when he started, “Listen, Half Moon Run’s music is—“ Isak interrupted, “Don’t go on a rant about music please.”

Julian laughed, “Oh yeah? Would that annoy you? Because my music taste is more superior than yours?”

Isak spluttered but he was laughing too. “Excuse you! 90s hiphop is were it’s at! Have you ever heard of Nas?”

With his eyebrows raised, Julian asked dubiously, “90s hiphop? Nas?”

“He made the best album of all time! Illmatic! Now _that’s_ what I call superior music!” Forget that he himself hadn’t known who Nas was just a week ago — luckily Julian had no idea about that.

Isak’s attention was drawn to the high-pitched voice of Vilde greeting new guests and Isak’s eyes immediately settled on Even, dressed in a tight white shirt, with a jean jacket draped over his shoulder so the defined muscles in his arm were visible where he was holding it. A neon headband finished off the look. He was unfairly good-looking. A smile formed on Isak’s lips. That was until—

Sonja.

Even had brought Sonja.

Isak’s heart was sinking. So much for her not being his girlfriend. Isak forcefully turned back to Julian who was rambling about something that Isak had absolutely no idea what it was but it didn’t matter anyway. Isak took in his smiling face with the painted dots on his cheek and above his eyebrow and just _fuck, Even_. Isak had other beautiful boys interested in him. “Julian,” Isak interrupted whatever he was saying, leaning a little closer, “Wanna ditch the party later and take advantage of the empty flat instead?”

Julian’s arm snaked around the back of the sofa and he brushed his fingers against Isak’s neck stealthily, smirking, “Sounds like a great plan!”

They were suddenly jolted when Even sat down next to Julian. “You two look cosy,” He noted, his eyebrows raised with a piercing look at Isak.

“Hey, what’s up!” Julian greeted him casually.

“Hi,” Even laughed, his arm reaching behind Julian to touch Isak’s shoulder, “Cool flat!” His hand remained right there.

Isak felt hot all over. His gaze darted through the room where Sonja was still talking to Vilde and Sana. Did Sonja feel the way Isak felt right now when Even was touching her?

“Right? I love this flat, I wanna live in a kollektiv this cool,” Julian piped up, “Did you know Eskild gives the best advice? He’s like a gay guru!”

His words summoned Isak’s flatmate who came over to them, big smile on his face and pink wig askew on his head. “Someone said my name?” He cooed, rolling his hips to the beat. He stretched out his hands and said, “Come dance with me, Isak. And Julian! And Even! Let’s all dance together!”

Isak groaned, having thought he had gotten rid of Eskild’s attempts of getting him to dance. “No Eskild,” He insisted like the countless times before.

“Isak, I just want to dance with three attractive men — myself, Even and Julian — and you, don’t withhold that pleasure from me!” Eskild pouted, winking at Julian and Even as he said their names.

It made them laugh and honestly, hearing Even laugh again made Isak feel so happy. And then Even shrugged and stood up. “Let’s dance,” He grinned, letting Eskild drag him away. 

Julian squeezed Isak’s knee. “You want to?” He asked, corners of his lips slightly turned up. Isak was not a dancer but Julian got up and laughed, “Isak, come dance with me.”

So Isak got up, mostly because he caught a glimpse of Sonja and Even laughing together as he pulled her close and _fuck it_ , Isak could have fun with Julian.

Isak was shuffling around awkwardly while Julian was dancing more enthusiastically, which Isak barely registered because his eyes strayed over to Even all the time, how he was so carefree letting Eskild grind against him jokingly — or not; who really knew with Eskild — or how Sonja wrapped her arms around his neck, both of them grinning stupidly at each other.

So fucking stupid.

He wanted to be the one to wrap his arms around Even.

And then their eyes met and before it had felt like they were miles apart in the small flat but now it was as if it was just the two of them dancing together. Forgotten were Sonja or Julian or Eskild.

It was almost scarring when it was time to go to the actual revue party so the lights were turned back up and Isak blinked violently as the eye contact with Even was broken after what felt like hours, like a bucket of water had been dumped on Isak to wake him up out of a beautiful dream.

While Eva tried to get everyone to hurry up to get in the taxis they ordered, Isak started picking up empty beer bottles.

“Isak!” Julian approached him, a big smile on his face, “Wanna go to the party for a bit after all? And then come back here in an hour or two? We can take a taxi with Sonja and Even.”

Isak furrowed his brow. “Yeah, no. I’ll uh, take my bike,” He lied when really he’d just clean up a little more and then go to bed. He didn’t want to see Even and Sonja flirting more at the party or have Julian in his room anymore. 

“Okay, yeah. That’s cool. See you there!” Julian chirped and left Isak alone again.

He was emptying cans and bottles into the sink in the kitchen, his shoulders sagging in relief when he heard the flat go quiet. That’s why he jumped a little when someone cleared their throat behind him. He had thought he was alone. Isak’s heart started racing when he realised it was Even who put some empty cans down on the counter. “I thought you took a taxi with the others?”

“I have a bike,” He shrugged and they worked side by side for a few minutes. “You’re a shit dancer,” Even then said casually.

Immediately, Isak’s jaw dropped and he exclaimed, “I am not!” He was but it wasn’t like he was going to admit that to Even.

“You are! I saw it with my own two eyes!” Even insisted, grinning now.

And Isak was smiling too. “Where you watching me?” He teased.

Even raised his eyebrows, looking smug when he shamelessly admitted, “Always stalking you, you know that. That’s how I know that you really are a shit dancer.”

Isak rolled his eyes and punched Even in the stomach. “Shut up, I’m a great dancer,” He mumbled, heart skipping a beat when he realised how close they were.

They looked at each other for a moment before Even asked, “Did you have a good time with Julian?”

“I guess,” Isak mumbled, not really wanting to talk about Julian.

Even nodded, seemingly lost in thought. “You know how I told you Sonja and I used to be a couple for four years?” 

Isak hummed non-committally, going back to emptying half-finished drinks into the sink in hopes that Even would get the memo that he did not want to hear about how they were back together, how the break up before hadn’t been _for good_ after all.

But Even just went on anyway, “But we’ve known each other much longer than that and she’s— she has this thing were she thinks I’m gonna _snap_ ,” He hit his hand against the counter and clicked his tongue for effect, making Isak wince, “Any second. So she wanted to come here to make sure I wouldn’t and… I couldn’t shake her off. She’s my ex-girlfriend but she will always be part of my life.”

Isak’s brow was furrowed in confusion. He didn’t know what to say or what Even _expected_ him to. He ended up going with, “She’s sweet… Sonja,” while looking at his feet.

Even shuffled a little closer to him. “You’re sweet. Really cute with those pink stripes on your cheeks,” Even mumbled, “I meant to tell you earlier.”

Isak felt his cheeks heating up, more so when Even gently brushed his thumbs against the paint on his face.

Helplessly, Isak lifts his hand to Even’s stomach where he had punched him before, bunching the fabric of his shirt up in his hands.

He just wanted to be with Even.

Feel Even’s lips against his again.

Isak lifted his chin so he could look at Even properly, smile when Even cupped his face in his hands properly and whispered, “So sweet.”

They were mere millimetres apart now.

And then the front door slammed shut, startling them apart.

Isak’s heart was rabbiting out of his chest as he went to check what was going on.

He was left speechless when he found Noora standing in the hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S HEREEEEE AAAAHHH LAST CHAPTER I CAN'T BELIEVE THISSSSSS 
> 
> I am so excited for you all to read this and I just want to say again how happy each and every comment and kudos and ask I got on tumblr made me. This has been such a fun 10 days and I am so sad that this is the end now.
> 
> Thank you sosososo much to all of you for reading this and I hope you enjoy this last chapter <333

**Lørdag 11:47**

**22.10.16**

They were all in the living room, Eskild and Linn huddled around Noora as she explained why she had come back from London without telling them anything but Isak couldn’t help but glare at her. She might be sad but she had ruined _a moment_ between him and Even.

Isak was ready to try something with Even, leave his fears behind, and Noora had to interfere. Maybe it was a sign from the universe that this was a bad idea.

They had made sure that Noora was okay — she had tried to blink the tears away but suddenly she had wrapped her arms around Isak, sobbing against his neck and Isak had been so far out of his depth, because really, he didn’t even know Noora that well and now he had been expected to comfort her? He had been so glad Even had been there because he had seemed to have no trouble finding the right words. And afterwards, Even had told Isak to message him today.

So while Noora talked about William, seeming much more put together than yesterday which annoyed Isak a little because why did she break down with _him_ and not with Eskild who probably knew exactly what to do in situations like this, Isak tried to formulate some kind of message to Even that didn’t seem too desperate.

He hated this. It would be so much easier if it were Even who texted him but Isak also didn’t want to end up with neither of them sending anything at all and missing a chance to maybe figure this out once and for all.

Isak typed and retyped only to end up with the very first message he had come up with. 

 

**Even Kosegruppa**

11.59

Halla. Thanks for yesterday. What’s the plan today?

No problem. I hope everything is okay with Noora.   
I forgot this thing I have with Sonja today so… save me  
right back? ;)

Okay, yes. I can do that :) What do you wanna do?

She’ll be here soon so I gotta leave. I’ll come to yours  
and we’ll figure it out from there?

Great :)

<3

 

Isak had the biggest smile on his face. He got up abruptly, suddenly having three pairs of eyes on him. “I— uh… gotta go,” He stuttered.

“Noora needs you right now!” Eskild said affronted.

Noora herself shot Isak a small, thankful smile. “Eskild, it’s fine…”

Eskild ignored that and snapped at Isak, “Isak, seriously. Noora just came home after being dumped by the man of her dreams. You can’t leave now!”

Isak rolled his eyes while Noora piped up, “I haven’t been dumped! It was me who left him. We’re just… taking a break.”

“See?” Isak glared at Eskild; Noora was totally fine, he was just going to ignore her breakdown last night. “And uh… we gotta find a solution now that Noora’s back. We’re four people in a flat for three.” He was a little scared that he’d be thrown out since he had taken over Noora’s room just because she was gone. But he didn’t want to think too hard about that now.

Eskild groaned, “Did you listen to anything I just said?”

“Bye, Isak,” Noora told him while Eskild was talking over her, “You can sleep on the floor or something.”

Isak gritted his teeth. Technically he knew that Eskild didn’t actually expect that from him, he was just saying this because he was pissed that Isak wanted to leave but there was that sneaking thought that he’d have to go back to crashing on Jonas’ floor or hide in the kollektiv’s mouldy basement. He shook that off for now though. He could worry about that later. For now, he was just going to enjoy the time he had with Even. “Bye Eskild,” He threw over his shoulder as he went to his room to put some jeans on and a shirt that was nicer than the Simpsons one he wore right now. There wasn’t much he could do about his hair though so he kept the hoodie with the hood up.

When he left the flat, Even was just approaching, both of them breaking into big grins when their eyes met. Standing in front of each other, it was a little awkward for a moment, even more so when they wanted to go in for a hug but their heads were kind of in the way and they almost knocked them together.

Even laughed, saying, “Stay still.” So Isak did and Even wrapped his arms around him, mumbling a quiet, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Isak whispered back, bringing his arms up to hug him back. He wouldn’t mind if Even just kept his arms around him.

But too soon, Even let go and they just looked at each other again. Isak felt his heart going crazy in his chest.

“You’ve got some,” Even bit his lip, grinning, “Face paint left on your cheek.” He reached up to brush his thumb against the spot and Isak forgot what breathing was but he’d never felt more alive.

Isak’s mouth felt dry when he croaked, “Is it gone?”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Even chuckled, taking another second before taking his hand away again. “I’m still not over how cute you looked with it.”

Isak blushed, looking at the ground bashfully.

Even asked, “so what do you wanna do?”

Isak shrugged, looking back at Even. “Anything. You decide.”

“No, no,” Even shook his head, “That’s not how it works. We agreed that the next time we see each other, I’ll find out things about you. So… show me something you like to do.”

Isak grimaced, everything he could think of telling or showing Even about him was so lame compared to Even’s utter talent when it came to drawing. “I’m not as special as you are. I don’t know where to take you,” He admitted quietly.

Even immediately shook his head. “That’s not true. You’re very special, Isak. Just take me anywhere… I just want to get to know you.”

Isak sighed and slowly started walking. He had an idea but— “It’s super lame. You’ll think I’m so lame,” He whined.

Even smiled, throwing an arm around Isak. “Try me.”

Isak shrunk into his side, leading them to the tram stop to take it to where Isak had in mind. He was incredibly nervous but Even only removed his arm from Isak’s shoulder when they boarded the tram.

They made smalltalk on the way, laughing almost all the way to their destination.

“Nasjonalbiblioteket?” Even asked in surprise as they stood in front of the building.

Isak shuffled his feet awkwardly, clearing his throat. “Uhh, yes. I’m—“

“A huge nerd?” Even interrupted with a grin.

Isak squinted his eyes at him, barely able to contain the upturn of his lips, “Yes but—“

“Very cute?”

At that, Isak snorted, “Yes but—“

“A— nah, sorry. I can’t think of anything else. Sorry, sorry, tell me what you are,” Even laughed.

Isak rolled his eyes and muttered a, “Weak,” referring to Even’s lack of ideas that Even reacted to with his jaw dropping offended. It made Isak break into laughter and it took him a moment to be able to explain, “Whenever I wanted to get out of the house when I still lived at home, I’d come here so uhh… let’s go?” He walked toward the entrance, gnawing on his bottom lip nervously.

“Let’s go,” Even agreed, holding the door open for Isak.

Isak led him to the science section, feeling calmness wash over him immediately in the quietness of the library. With sure steps he approached the aisle he’d wanted to show Even. It was lame, so fucking lame but he’d never before trusted anyone with this so he hoped Even appreciated it.

In a low voice, he told Even, “This is my favourite spot in the whole library. When things got too much, I could just sit here for hours and read. I know it’s lame and not as exciting as you being an artist but—“

Even brushed past him, taking in the rows of books and letting his fingers glide over them. “No, this is amazing.” Isak couldn’t stop looking at Even’s lips and the way he quietly read the titles to himself. When Even looked back to Isak, it was with a smirk. Under his breath, he mumbled, “Nerd.”

Isak put his hand over his mouth so his laugh was muffled, he didn’t want to be reprimanded by some librarian. He walked up to Even and looped his fingers around Even’s wrist, tugging him farther down the aisle. “Are you familiar with the parallel universes theory?” He asked as he did so.

“I’ve heard of it,” Even said carefully.

Isak nodded, he had expected something like this. It was perfect. “Okay,” He smiled, putting his hands on Even’s shoulders to stir him in the right direction. When he was right where Isak wanted him, he put more pressure on Even to signal that he should sit down. Isak took the spot across from him, pulling his knees up to his chest. “This right here, where you’re sitting, I was sitting when I first learned about the parallel universes theory,” He admitted, smiling a little when he remembered that day.

Even’s face immediately lit up in understanding but he kept quiet to let Isak talk.

“There’s an infinite number of parallel universes and everything that can happen will happen. No— it _is_ happening right now. In one of them, there’s an Isak and Even right now, in this very library but it’s a different section,” Isak got excited talking about this, it was his favourite thing to talk about ever since he had found out about it. Back then it had been a comfort, to know that in some universe he had it better, easier or even that he had it worse in another one and so he should be grateful for what he had.

“So… theology?” Even suggested.

Isak nodded, almost bouncing with giddiness. “Yes! Anything’s possible!”

Even seemed lost in thought for a moment, something sad washing over his face.

And Isak didn’t want that. He didn’t mean for this to turn depressing. So he said, “It’s like this: in one universe, I kissed you again right in your room when we spent that day at your flat. In another, we didn’t meet at that party but in school later on. And then there’s one were we did meet at the party but I was out of the closet with both feet so we got together back then. In a different universe we… kissed in a pool for the first time. Some universe has us kissing in a supermarket aisle.”

Slowly, the smile returned to Even’s face. “That’s a lot of kissing. Are we kissing in every universe?” Even mused, meeting Isak’s gaze and there was a mutual understanding between them in that moment.

This was it. “Yes,” Isak replied without hesitation.

Even licked his lips and Isak’s gaze darted down to the movement. “Are we _together_ in every universe?” Because that was something entirely different to just kissing. Even got up on his knees, crawling across the small aisle.

“Yes,” Isak breathed.

Even nodded, the hint of a smile on his lips. Just as quietly, he murmured, “Okay. That’s good… because that theory scares me a little but as long as I have you in every single one of them…” With that, he leaned over Isak, his hands cupping Isak’s face in his hands, and brought their lips together.

Isak’s breath hitched and he lost his balance a little as he tried to get closer to Even, his hands going to the back of his neck. He fell to the side and Even giggled against his lips as he easily wentwith him so they ended up lying on the floor, grinning into each other’s mouth.

“I missed your lips,” Even mumbled, running his nose along Isak’s.

Isak smiled, chasing after the feeling of Even’s lips on his. He thought he’d just missed Even.

They kissed until someone behind them cleared their throat and even then it took a moment to register and for them to pull apart, staring with wide eyes at the absolutely _livid_ looking librarian. “ _What_ do you think you’re doing, young men? I’ll get security right away and then you can _try_ to convince me not to call the police so they arrest you for public indecency!”

Their gazes met, both their eyes blown wide. “Fuck,” Isak mouthed, going into full panic mode trying to get an idea how to get out of this. Even tilted his head just barely. Isak looked back at the woman while Even slowly got to his feet as if in the vicinity of a rabid animal. “Listen, ma’am—“ He nodded at Isak and they darted off, rushing past her. When they got into the busier part of the library, they slowed their steps as to not seem suspicious.

Isak’s heart was in his throat and he didn’t think he was breathing at all until they were safely out of the Nasjonalbibliotek and a couple streets away. “Fuck, oh my god,” Isak panted, “I can’t breathe, I can’t breathe. Where is my heart?”

“I know you have mine,” Even mumbled, grinning toothily when Isak blushed a deep shade of red.

Isak wanted to kiss him again. “Let’s go home, okay?”

“Okay.”

The weather was surprisingly nice for late October so Isak and Even ended up strolling around the city for a bit instead of going home right away. They got some coffee from KB and went to Slottsparken where they found a bench in a quiet corner of the park. Sitting much like they had the last time they had been to a park together, Even rested his hand on Isak’s knee again, his thumb drawing soothing circles against it.

And Isak wanted to touch too. No one was around so he draped his arm over the backrest of the bench and once they’d talked for a while, about trivial things, and his nerves had disappeared a little, he hesitantly touched his fingers to Even’s back, drawing patterns much like Even did too.

Immediately, Even’s happy gaze darted to him. Isak looked around again, making sure they were still alone and darted forward to press a sweet kiss to Even’s cheek, worrying his bottom lip when he pulled away, his own cheeks burning.

Even’s smile radiated warmth and Isak adored him so much. “Do you,” Isak swallowed thickly, nervousness flaring in his stomach, “What would you think if I became your boyfriend?” He was _terrified_ but the past few weeks had shown him how much he wanted this and if their moment at the library and everything that had come after was anything to go by, Even wanted it just as much.

“I think I’d really like that,” Even replied with a small smile, eyes wide with honesty.

Isak smiled a little as well but just had to make sure, “Even though I can’t be completely open about this relationship yet?” Telling his friends about it wasn’t a problem, they already knew he was gay and had even seen him with Even the night they had met but as soon as Isak started thinking about the way he had reacted when Magnus had mentioned his sexuality to Even’s friends, he felt sick.

“Even then,” Even promised, tightening his grip on Isak’s knee. “Do you,” He laughed a little unsure, “Want to be my boyfriend even though the parallel universes theory scares me?”

Isak wanted to ask what that was about but now was not the right moment. “I do,” He murmured, reaching up to cup Even’s cheek with one hand and bring their lips together in a short but sweet kiss.

“Okay,” Even grinned, “So we’re boyfriends now.”

“We’re boyfriends now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you so much for all the comments and the love. It really means so much to me <33

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, leave me a comment or kudos <3


End file.
